The Bridesmaid
by southern-gurl94
Summary: Turning into a bridezilla was something Grace and Miley would never do. But when Grace is engaged to Jake Ryan's big brother, trouble is bound to find them! JILEY!
1. Prologue

A/n: ok here is a prologue. I wrote this one chapter but

Safi Kittykat will be writing the rest of this story but I will be posting it 4 her. So all the credit goes to her!

_This is a story of a girl who believed in love- love at first sight and love that lasted until the end of time. She believed every person in the world had one person they were meant to be with forever and for always. She even thought that maybe, one day, she would find the very person meant for her._

_But there was one tradition of love that Miley Lynn Stewart could never get into..._

_Weddings._

_Miley was surrounded by evidence that love could last. Her parents, Robby Ray and Carol Stewart. Happily married family friends. But our heroine was also surrounded by evidence that weddings were the source of all evil. Her parents were the proprietors of the Dove's Roost Chateau, one of California's most popular catering hall. There, young men and women came together to vow to love one another forever and ever. And there, mothers of the bride threw hissy fits over flower arrangements; fathers of the groom shook their groove thangs on the dance floor untill their pants rode down. Grandmothers and great-aunts and first cousins once removed drank exceptionally large amounts of pink champagne and went onstage to deliver very, very embarrassing speeches. But none of them, not the mothers or the fathers or the grooms or the maids of honor or even the little flower girls, were half as bad as the brides._

_Brides._

_Before she had even graduated kindergarten , Miley had seen a bride slam a door in her father's face for suggesting that his daughter might want to powder her nose before the pictures. She had seen a bride reduce to tears over the positioning of napkin rings. She had seen a bride throw a vase at her soon-to-be husband because he messed up her make-up when he kissed her. Miley couldnt stand brides. She couldnt stand the way they acted like the world revolved around them. She couldnt stand the way theyd be smiling sweetly and preening for pictures and then seconds later be screaming at the waiter about the temperature of the mini-guinches. She couldnt stand the way all of them, all of them, seemed completely awful. But since it was unlikely that all of these brides were just naturally terrible people, Miley knew that meant only one thing - weddings turned ordinary women into Bridezillas. Miley is, at this very moment, attending one of these infamously awful weddings with her older sister, Grace. We join her on a cool evening in the autimn of her seventh year..._

Miley and Grace Stewart scurried under the gift table in the main dining room of the Dove's Roost Chateau catering hall, otherwise known as their home-sweet-home, and peeked out from under the white linen tablecloth. That night's wedding was in the process of unraveling and Miley's heart pounded in anticipation.

Already a big man had gone up to a skinny, dorky man and ripped off his bow tie. And the bride's mother had stormed out. Miley watched her father get in front of the big man in an attempt to stop him from rushing the smaller man, who was red and sweaty and waving his arms like a cartoon character. "What's going on?" Miley asked her sister, Grace. Grace was six years older and pretty much knew everything. "The fat guy's family is drinking," Grace said sagely.

"How do you know?" Miley asked.

The bride was now crying in the corner.

"I listened."

Suddenly the fat guy reached past Miley's dad and grabbed a delicate china plate. Both Mom's and Dad's eyes widened as he pulled his arm back. Miley's dad made a last-second grab, but it was too late. The plate sailed by the skinny man's head and smashed against the wall. _Why do they always through plates?_ Miley wondered._ And why do they always miss? _

"Time to go," Grace said, taking her hand.

"No! I wanna see this!" Miley begged, She perssed her fingertips to the glossy wood floor. "You know the rule. If dishes start to fly, we're supposed to go."

Grace dragged Miley, fingers squeaking on the floor, out from under the table. Another dish crashed, and together they ran outside just as the bride screamed, directly into her new husband's face, "he's ruining my wedding!"

The sun was setting, and a stiff wind blew dried leaves across the freshly mowed lawn. This was Miley's favorite time of year. Not only had soccer season started up again, but also colder weather equaled fewer weddings. Fewer crazy strangers wandering in and out of her house, fewer creepy band guys grinning in her face and asking her if she liked Mariah Carey songs, fewer crying brides with eye makeup streaked down to their chins looking like scary fancy-dressed clowns.

When they finally reached the little clearing in the woods behind the yard , Grace stopped pulling and turned toward Miley. She looked her straight in the eye and put her ahnds on her hips like she always did when she was about to say something serious.

"Let's swear we'll never get married."

"Never?" Miley squeaked.

"Never," Grace said. "If we ever do find our prince charmings, we'll stay boyfirend/girlfriend and spare everyone the drama."

"So no stupid speeches and no big scary dress and no flying plates?" Miley asked.

"Exactly." Grace said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

Grace held her hand over her heart. "Okay, repeat after me. I, Grace Marie Stewart, do solemnly swear that I will never get married and turn into a bridezilla."

"I, Miley Lynn Stewart, do solemnly swear that I will never get married and turn into a bridezilla," Mliey repeated, coping Grace's pose.

Grace reached for Miley's small hands. "Now, remenber what I told you about a promise made to a sister..."

"I remember," Miley said. "A promise made to a sister is the most sacred promise there is on earth."

A/n: ok that was the first chapter. I hope u liked it! And like I said before, the rest of this story will be wriiten by Safi Kittykat . NO flames allowed!!!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is Safi Kittykat writing this next piece of The Bridesmaid. I'll say right off the bat that I have NEVER read the book, so I honestly have no idea what its like or anything. Sorry about that, but I'll just turn it into another regular story or something... I donno yet. The first little part is just me setting Miley in a more comfortable writing scene, because I really don't know what all is going on before that, but yeah... Here's what I've got! R&R!

ooHMoo

_It had been about seven years since Miley and Grace had sworn that neither of them would ever get married. Seven years since all the crazy weddings. Seven years since the bridezillas had total control over the little girl's lives._

_Within those seven years many things had happened. The first exciting thing was that the four moved out of that horrible Dove Roost Chateau place they had been living for so long. The moved to a little town in Tennessee where they adopted Jackson. The boy was only 12 when they adopted him. He was four years older than Miley and two years younger than Grace. After that, their mom, Carol, had passed away from cancer. It really hit the family hard, and they did what they could to put her out of their minds. So they moved again to Malibu. Shortly thereafter, Grace left home and a year after that, Hannah Montana came along into the Stewart's lives._

_Seven years after the night of the sacred sister promise, 13-year-old Grace was now 20 and had found her prince charming. 7-year-old Miley was 14 and in 8th grade. She was convinced she had found her prince too, but only being in junior high, what did she know about love? What like her sister Grace, who had fallen for the one, the only, Steven Ryan._

_Grace had left their Malibu beach house on her 18th birthday and hadn't been seen or heard from since. Jackson and Miley were left alone with their father from then on. It wasn't until Steven had popped the question to Grace that she remembered her little girl promise to never get married. But she was older now, and the strength of that sacred promise had faded, even though it was a sister promise, right? After Grace had accepted Steven's proposal, she knew what she had to do._

"MILEY!" came a sharp scream from the kitchen. It could only be Jackson. "PHONE'S FOR YOU!" He sat down on the couch and didn't bother to hand her the phone once she came for it.

"You can be so rude sometimes," she hissed quietly, so the caller wouldn't hear her. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey Miles," said the speaker. "What's new?"

"Who is this?" asked Miley, confused.

"It's me! Grace!" she said.

"Oh, hi!" Miley replied. "How are you?" _... now that you've ditched your only family and haven't bothered to let us know how you've been the past two years of your life, _she wanted to add, but kept the conversation polite.

"I'm doing good," Grace said. "Listen, I have something important to tell you, but I think I should tell you in person. What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Umm," Miley thought out loud. She had a Hannah concert that night. But she couldn't tell her sister. Hannah hadn't happened until the year after Grace had left, and no one had bothered to tell her about it.

"Well?" asked Grace.

"I'm going to a Hannah Montana concert," she stuttered. "Sorry, but I've been looking forward to it for months now."

"Oh, okay." There was a slight pause before Grace suggested going with her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Miley stopped her. "Its kind of a date."

_Shoot,_ Miley cursed silently. _I can't believe I just lied to my big sister like that._

"Ooh," her sister cooed. "Who with?" Miley thought fast.

"Jake Ryan," she said. _SHOOT! Stop talking Miley! You're just gonna get yourself into trouble!_

"Oh my," said Grace. "You're dating Jake Ryan?" There was almost an uncomfortable tone in her voice.

"The one and only Zombie Slayer," she continued her lie. "Why?"

"I think there's someone the two of you should meet," she said. "Tell you what. Me and him can show up at the Hannah Montana concert and we can all meet up together."

"Okay," said Miley. "I'll let Jake know and I'll get back to you."

"Kay, love you lots," Grace said. "Bye."

"Bye," sighed Miley. _Now what do I do?_

"What was that all about?" asked Robby Ray. "That sounded like one heap of lies. I hope you and Lilly aren't fighting again."

"It wasn't Lilly," said Miley. "It was Grace." A long silence filled the room.

"Well," said Robby Ray. "How's she doing?"

"She said she has something to tell me," Miley said softly. "She wanted to see me Saturday and I told her I was going to a Hannah concert." Pause. "With Jake Ryan." Another pause. "And she said she would meet the two of us there."

Jackson laughed.

"Jackson!" yelled their father. "Miles, what are you going to do now? There's no way that boy would go with you to a Hannah Montana concert unless..."

"...unless Hannah asks him!" finished Miley. "Seriously dad, if Hannah asks Jake to her own concert, he can't say no!"

"True," said Jackson. "But wouldn't he find out your secret then?"

Miley sighed. Jackson might be a jerk, but he had a point. Wether or not she could keep her Hannah secret from Grace didn't matter at this point, what mattered was that she was there, as Miley, with Jake, for her sister's "important news". It may have started by wanting to keep Hannah a secret, but with the lies, she was bound to find out now.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to spin a web of lies like that?" asked Robby Ray.

"Dad!" said Miley. "You're supposed to tell me that everything's gonna work out!"

"All right," he said. "Everything's gonna work out, bud."

"Daddy!" This time Miley was giggling. It was time to start plotting.

- - - - -

A/N: So I hope you all don't mind switching authors during the midst of the story... Please Review! I'll be checking often to see how its doing! Please tell what you like, don't like, everything... But yeah... Thanks everyone!

Ps. This IS my first Hannah Montana fic, even if the beginning wasn't mine... so while I love reviews, even flames, please remember that...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I hope you all liked the second chapter to the story! Sorry again it didn't match the original flow of the story and that the ideas switched over from one to the next... But seriously, I couldn't stand to see such a good start to the story go to waste. I hope you like what I've got next! Sorry its so short though.

ooHMoo

_The Hannah Montana concert was Saturday. Grace's surprise phone call was on Tuesday. That left only Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday morning to convince Jake to accompany Miley to the Hannah concert._

_-_Wednesday-

Miley stared at Jake from across the room. How was she going to talk him into going to the Hannah Montana concert with her? If Hannah herself asked him, he would say yes, right? But then when Miley wasn't at the concert until afterwards, he would get suspicious.

She could see the whole event playing out in her head.

_Enter Hannah, on stage. Enter Jake, front row center, confused. Enter Grace and Mystery Man, row 43, excited. Hannah sings. Jake is more confused- Hannah had asked him to meet Miley at this spot for the concert, yet Miley is nowhere. Hannah finishes concert. Jake cheers. Grace and Mystery Man make their way to front and center to meet up with Miley. Hannah hurries to get her alter ego ready for show. Miley comes running out to meet Jake. She beats Grace to him. They quick talk and Miley explains everything. Jake looks at her weird. Grace shows up with Mystery Man. They both stare at Miley like she's wearing a wig or something... Wearing a wig? Miley feels her Hannah hair still on her head. BUSTED!_

Oh yes, Miley could see things going very wrong at this concert if she wasn't very, very careful.

She decided to try and ask him as Miley first, just to see what he would say. At lunchtime, she walked up to him, leaving Lilly and Oliver to stand and watch.

"Hey Jake," said Miley. "What's up?" He turned to face her.

"Not much," he said, semi-smiling. "What's up with you?"

"Not much here either," she admitted. "Listen, I have a question for you." She paused and waited, as if she were waiting for HIM to ask HER.

"I'm listening," he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, right," she fumbled. "Look, this is gonna sound really weird and crazy, but you have to say yes, okay?"

He furrowed his brow, but said, "All right." Miley took a deep breath.

"Would you go to a Hannah Montana concert on Saturday and meet me there right after the last song?" she asked in a big breath. There was a pause between them.

"I don't have tickets to go to a Hannah Montana concert," he said slowly, as if she should've already known.

"I have front row center tickets if you say yes," Miley bribed.

"Really," he continued. "I just don't..."

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO SAY YES!" she interrupted him. He looked taken aback.

"All right, all right," he said. "Just chillax, okay?"

_Chillax? What kind of psycho uses a word like 'chillax'?? _she thought to herself. _Oh yeah. A psycho with an ego the size of the universe itself._

"Seriously, Jake," she said. "I can't explain it to you yet, but you just have to be there."

"Okay," he said. Jake knew about Grace's engagement, and he knew that Miley had told Grace that they had a date for that night. He just wasn't allowed to say anything yet.

Luckily for Miley, neither Grace nor Jake knew her Hannah secret. Not yet, anyways.

-Thursday-

"We're sorry. _Jake Ryan the Incredible and Amazing Zombie Slayer_ is unavailable at this time. Please leave a message after the tone." Jake's answering machine blared in Miley's ear.

"Hey Jake," she said. "It's Hannah. I was just wondering if you had any plans for Saturday night. I have this friend who wants you to meet her after the last song at my concert and I was really hoping you'd be there for her. Let me know, thanks. And by the way Jake, you really need to change that message."

She hung up her Hannah phone, hoping she hadn't left another ridiculously long and stupid message on his machine again. Leaving messages wasn't her strong point. But she always got a kick out of his message. It's one thing to say "_Jake Ryan_ is unavailable..." because that sounds normal. But to add all those extra words is just insane.

Not even ten minutes later, she called Jake back on her Miley phone and left another message.

"We're sorry. _Jake Ryan the Incredible and Amazing Zombie Slayer_ is unavailable at this time. Please leave a message after the tone." She giggled, then it beeped.

"Hey Jake," she said. "It's Miley. Look, I was just wondering if you had thought about my offer to go to the Hannah concert. I really, really want you to be there for me and it would be nice to know ahead of time if you'll be there. So if you could please let me know, that would be great. Oh, and by the way, you really should change your message."

She hung up her Miley phone, and suddenly realized how much her two messages sounded alike. They would be back to back on his phone unless someone had called within the ten minutes she had waited to call back.

_Shoot! _she thought. _Why do I always have to do this to myself? Now he's going to notice the similarities between my voice and Hannah's! He's bound to find out! Why didn't I just leave this alone? Why does Grace have to suddenly happen on a Hannah night??_

Questions raced in and out of her mind faster than she could answer them.

Miley called Oliver and Lilly a hundred times too, but neither of them were really much help either. All Miley could do was hope that things would turn out right.

-Friday-

Miley was in school and she ran into Jake. He looked at her, but asked if the date was still on. She said yes, and that was all that was said between them. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

ooHMoo

A/N: sorry everyone that this was so rushed and short... That's my fault... as the author, I should've put forth more effort into this chapter, but I just had the worst day of my life, and I don't feel like putting forth effort right now... Don't worry though, the next chapter will be soon... its gonna be SATURDAY, the day of the Hannah concert! R&R? thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:ok...so im gonna write this chapter, me the origanial author! yay!!Applause thank you! --cuz i was just looking at my stories and i realized that this one hasnt been updated since february 2nd!! guilty face so since the person that was writing this for me hasnt made anymore chapters, ill make one!! yay!! ok since you probabley already skipped this and r reading the story write now--on with the story!!! lol

---------------------------------

Saturday, the day of the Hannah concert!

As Miley was getting ready to leave for her concert, she noticed a letter to her sitting on her nightstand. It was from her sister, and it read-

_Miley-_

_Cant wait for the concert today!!! Ill probabley have to be there a little late because Steven has a doctor's appointment, so ill probabley be there about 15-20 minutes late. Cant wait to see you and Jake!! _

_love ya!!_

_-Grace_

'Great' Miley thought, 'ill have a few extra minutes to sort this out.' As Miley was thinking out her plan her cell started ringing. It was Grace.

"hey Grace." Miley said

"Hey Miles, oh did you get my letter?"

"yeah...he has a doctor appointment...?" Miley said while trying to figure out why he would make a doctors appointment on the same day they were suppost to go to her-Hannah's concert.

"Yeah," said Grace. "I hope you dont mind us getting there a little late. But look at the bright side, youll get to be alone with Jake a few extra minutes!"

"Yeah, well i got to go get ready for the concert! Love ya! Bye!" Said Miley as she hung up her phone. A few minutes late her dad called up to her and told her the limo's here.

-at the concert-

-in her dressing room-

"Hannah in ten minutes." Said her dad. "Ok, thanks dad!"

A few seconds later she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!!" she yelled. A few seconds later Jake appeared at her door. "oh hey Jake!" "Hey Hannah. Have you seen the VIP. Her names Miley, shes suppost to be my date." He said while walking over to my couch.

"Nope, i havnt seen her yet."

"Oh, i just hope i dont get stood up. I havnt told her this yet but i really like her. I was gonna tell her tonight." He said.

"Wow." was all she could say. She had no idea he felt this way. It was kinda exciting! "Well dont worry, shell be here, i know she will."

"Thanks Hannah. Your a good friend. Oh and by the way, about my answering machine, i was gonna add a few more adjectives but i thought i might sound a bit too concieted."

Hannah laughed as she replied, "No you wouldnt want to sound to concieted."

"Hannah in two." the intercom called.

"Well i guess i got to go get ready. See ya later."

"bye."

---------------------------------

A/N: ok... so i hope that chapter didnt suck too bad lol i hope u liked it!!! i know it was like sooooooo short but pls review and ill make a long one!! love ya!!! lol


End file.
